


If We Ever Met Again

by AuroraFantasy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, tags added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFantasy/pseuds/AuroraFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Would you tell me your story?"</p><p>After being revived with the Numeron Code, Mizael is having issues adjusting to human life.<br/>That starts to change when he runs into a certain someone one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mizael yawned as he stretched his arms up, momentarily blocking the sun out of his eyes. He was getting into a routine of walking alone to school in the morning. Durbe was an early riser and always kept his word when he said he’d leave without Mizael if he was too slow. While Mizael didn’t necessarily mind the silence as he walked alone, he was still new to life as a human and didn’t know the best route to Heartland Academy yet.

Though the other Barians and people like Yuma helped him adjust, there was still much that fell flat to Mizael’s understanding. School was one of those things. He understood the necessity of it -- there were skills to be learned, especially considering he’d only actually been a human for less than a month now. He was good at schoolwork, even. His pride didn’t allow him to not strive to do well. But that didn’t mean he understood why he had to interact with all of these people he didn’t know. Mizael was never one to spend time with very many people who he wasn’t close to; not in this life or any other he’d lived.

  
He he adjusted the bag on his shoulder as he walked, trying to focus his eyes away from the sun. The streets of Heartland were already busy this morning. Idle chit chat from fellow classmates on their way to school floated over his ears as trash bots were bustling for garbage around him. Everything, from the trash bots, to the buildings he passed, to that bright sun in his eyes, however, seemed to vanish from the world in one instant when a young man passed him.

  
Turning, Mizael stopped in his tracks and saw that the other had done the same. He’d always figured that Kaito Tenjo was revived with the Numeron Code, just as he was, but that didn’t mean he expected to see him again. He didn’t even know if he wanted to see him after what happened on the moon. Kaito’s surprised expression mirrored Mizael’s as the two stood parallel to each other.

All at once, everything seemed to flood back to Mizael’s mind. For a split second, the apprehensive Kaito staring him down seemed to vanish, replaced by the Kaito he last saw, the one with a gentle disposition who had nothing but respect for Mizael. The one who, before dying, asked Mizael to tell him the story of his life if they ever met again. Mizael quickly came to his senses, and those seconds they spent staring that felt like an eternity came to end. Kaito reluctantly started to turn around and walk away when, instinctively, Mizael called out.

  
“Kaito.” At the sound of his name, Kaito stopped again and looked at Mizael, a curious expression over his face. In reality, Mizael just didn’t want him to leave yet. He knew this would be his only opportunity to speak to him, and, if he blew it, the two would go back to their lives and leave things as they were. But that couldn’t happen. There was something still unfinished between the two of them. His guard up, Mizael spoke again. “I haven’t forgotten.”

  
“Mizael…” Kaito was fully turned around and facing Mizael again now. It was clear he had some ideas of what Mizael was getting at, but wasn’t quite sure as he kept his guard up, too. Mizael continued.

  
“What you asked me on the moon. I haven’t forgotten.” Mizael kept his confident stance, but Kaito’s softened somewhat as a look of surprise came to his face. Taking a few steps forward, Mizael continued. “I don’t have time to talk right now. But I want to tell you everything.”

  
“I understand.” Kaito ducked his face for a second as he smiled. He looked over Mizael, a slight warmth coming to his expression. Mizael quickly realized that Kaito was looking over his uniform and making a mental note of it. Mizael’s guard gradually came down, too, seeing Kaito reciprocated his feelings. After a pause, Kaito turned, simply saying, “I’ll see you around” as he left.

Mizael stood where he was for a few seconds, taking in what happened. It then dawned on him that the conversations from classmates that filled the air from earlier were gone. He quickly turned around and started running to school in a vain attempt to not be late, Kaito still in the back of his mind.

  
***

  
The school bells chimed signifying the end of the day, though Mizael somehow didn’t notice, still distracted by his encounter that morning. It wasn’t until Durbe was already out of his seat and waiting for him at the doorway that Mizael distractedly got up and walked over to his fellow former Barian.

  
“You haven’t been focusing all day, did something happen?” Durbe asked, looking at Mizael as they walked down the expansive hallway. “You’re usually the first one out the door.”

  
“It’s nothing,” Mizael replied dismissively. “The classes just felt extra dull today for some reason.” He made an annoyed gesture as he went ahead. Durbe picked up his pace to catch up with him.

  
“The classes always feel dull to you, though,” Durbe said. “More than anyone else, you’ve been having a lot of issues adjusting to being human.” Mizael sighed, knowing the lecture he was in store for. “You can sigh all you want, but I’m worried about you. Even Nasch is doing better after everything he went through.”

  
“Nasch had a life as a human here before everything that happened, though.” Mizael looked away. “I didn’t. He just went back to the way life was before the war. We’re not doing that.”

  
Durbe clearly looked upset at Mizael’s insinuations about Nasch, but chose to ignore it. “That may be, but everyone else is at least trying to adapt except you.” The two were quickly approaching the student council room, their pace picking up so Durbe wouldn’t be late for his meeting and Mizael could finally be alone. In the doorway, Durbe made a final comment to Mizael. “You know, you’d be surprised how much good joining a club can do for you.”

  
“Yeah, whatever. See you,” Mizael said as Durbe vanished into the classroom. He let out another sigh as he continued through the halls of Heartland Academy to the exit. He valued Durbe dearly, he really did -- but while his devotion to others was his biggest strength, it was also his most annoying point at times. Mizael put a hand to his face as he exited the school, the sun just as bright as it was this morning. He stood there wondering what he should do with the rest of his day for a second when a voice reached him.

  
“You look bored.” Mizael turned around to see who had suddenly taken interest in him. A confident expression cascading his face, Kaito greeted Mizael. “Ready to keep the promise you made to me this morning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever really attempting a multiple chapter fic, and I'm really excited but also a little nervous! I just finished Zexal about a week ago, and Kaito's death really struck a chord with me, and it lead to this.
> 
> I don't really like this first chapter, though... it feels short and choppy to me and I think I had some issues with Mizael's characterization... I'm pretty sure both of those issues will be taken care of naturally once I get into the next chapter and start getting more into the flow of the story (I have a few chapters already fully planned out and waiting to be written), but feedback is something I always appreciate greatly anyways!


	2. Chapter 2

Mizael examined the small coffee shop Kaito had taken him to as he waited for his order. It didn’t have much space in it at all -- there were only two tables towards the back, and the walls lined with shelves of coffee bags made it feel even smaller. It had an earthy feel to it; certainly not fitting the modern aura surrounding Kaito Tenjo. Hearing his name, Mizael grabbed his drink and the small sandwich he ordered and followed Kaito to one of the tables.

“I must say,” Mizael said as he looked at Kaito’s order, “out of all the things I’d think _the_ Kaito Tenjo would order at a coffee shop, I certainly wouldn’t expect hot chocolate or a caramel tarte.”

“It must seem weird, doesn’t it?” Kaito let out a small chuckle. “But I have my reasons.”

“If you say so,” Mizael said, relaxing more in his chair. “Speaking of things that don’t seem to suit you,” he started, looking around the shop again,”why did you take me here, of all places? You don’t seem like the kind of person who would even know this shop would exist.”

“I found it while I was numbers hunting once,” Kaito replied, taking a sip of his drink. “It’s small and not many people stay in here, so it’s perfect for private conversations. Besides,” he looked around, taking in the comforting atmosphere of the small shop. “I like how rustic it feels. It reminds me of a place that’s very special to me.” Kaito put his drink on the table and turned his attention completely to Mizael. “But we’re not here for small talk, now, are we?”

“My, aren’t we direct?” Mizael asked, giving an amused smile to the young man across the table. He took a final sip of his own drink before putting it down as well. “But a promise is a promise, and I am a man of my word.” He made direct eye contact with Kaito, now, too. “I’ll tell you everything.”

The casual atmosphere around the two young men started to become tense as Mizael tried to figure out how to start.

“...An attacking country burned the village I lived in down when I was young.” The arrogance in Mizael’s voice was gone, replaced with a solemn tone. “Both of my parents died in the fire.”

“You parents…” Kaito trailed off, visibly tensing up. “That’s horrible.”

Mizael was curious as to why Kaito’s reaction was so strong, but chose to keep going. “I have no idea if anyone even survived. I ran. I ran as far as I could for as long as I could. I didn’t stop.” A distraught expression covered Mizael’s face as he looked down. “I didn’t last long. I was in a desert. I was about to die there when he came to me.”

“Jinlong…”

Mizael looked back up at Kaito, his voice still solemn. “He saved me. He took me in and took care of me. We were inseparable…” His voice trailed off for a second. “I’m assuming you remember what happens from there, correct?”

“Yeah,” Kaito replied, looking down for a second. “It certainly explains a lot.”

“My hatred of humans was largely because of Don Thousand’s curse,” Mizael started. “But I do wonder sometimes if part of it was from what happened to me. After all,” he looked down at the cup in his hand. “Jinlong was always there for me more than humans ever were.”

“I see…” Kaito said, clearly deep in thought.

Mizael turned away. “I am trying to adjust to life. I really am. But I can’t bring myself to trust or understand all of these people around me.” He looked back at Kaito. “What about you? You started acting different when I said my parents were killed.”

“...It’s nothing,” Kaito responded, looking away himself. “Thank you for telling me all of this, though. I’m sorry if it was hard to talk about.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Mizael replied. “If it was anyone else who asked, I’d probably refuse. But there’s something about you, Kaito.” He made a small, barely noticeable smile as he looked at the man on the other end of the table.

“I’m glad,” Kaito said, smiling. The two sat in silence for a few moments, neither knowing what to say next. Eventually, Mizael spoke up.

“...You know,” he started, making a disgusted face at his sandwich. “Out of all of the things humans do that Barians never had to, I find eating to be one of the most annoying.” He made a frustrated gesture. “Barians didn’t even have _mouths_. We just absorbed energy through our skin.”

Kaito let out a small chuckle. “So you were like plants, then?” An amused smile came over his face as he took a bite of his own food, then looked back to Mizael. “Though I suppose it would be annoying to suddenly be forced to do something you’ve never done before for survival.”

“It’s the _worst_ ,” Mizael replied, a pout covering his face as he took a bite of his sandwich. “You have to eat a certain amount of food every day, and if you don’t then your body stops working. And then sometimes the food doesn’t even taste good!” He rested his cheek on his chin, his pout getting even worse. “It’s so _needless_. Yet, somehow, Alit and Gilag love it. I don’t understand them.”

“I’m sure you’ll adjust to it eventually,” Kaito said, sipping his hot chocolate. “After all, it’s not like you really have a choice, do you?”

“I guess not,” Mizael sighed, defeated. The two sat in a more comfortable silence for a few minutes until Mizael’s glance turned to the window. “It looks like it’s getting late, we should probably go.”

Mizael scanned the streets of Heartland outside the small shop, trying to pinpoint where in particular they were. “I’m pretty sure I know my way home from here,” he said, looking over to Kaito. “Thanks for offering to take me home anyways, though.”

“I’d feel bad making you come here to talk to me, only for you to get lost on your way home afterwards,” Kaito replied, turning to leave. “But if you’re good, I’m going to get going.”

“Wait,” Mizael said. “You know, I really don’t like talking to people. But, for some reason, I liked talking to you today.” Kaito looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “...Do you think we could do this again some time?”

Kaito looked taken back for a second, surprised at such a forward gesture. His expression quickly softened, though. With a warm smile, he replied, “Yeah. I’d like that.”

***

“You’re home late” Durbe said as Mizael came through the door of the small house the two lived in. “Did something come up?”

“It’s nothing,” Mizael said as he started towards his room. “You don’t need to worry about me for dinner, by the way. I ate while I was out.”

“If you say so,” Durbe replied, going back to his cooking. “But I’m glad whatever happened to you did. I almost never see you smile like how you are now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I realized at 1 in the morning the other night that I basically implied in this chapter that Kaito stole somebody's soul and then went, "You know what? I could really go for a Frappuccino right now." It was so relatable that I had to leave it in.
> 
> A headcanon that I'm not sure if it'll come up in detail in this or not but I think is worth saying: I like to think the Kamishiros just go back to living where they were before everything happened after they're revived with the Numeron Code, and Mizael and Durbe move in with them.
> 
> Also, thanks so, so much to everyone who commented on the first chapter! I didn't have anything noteworthy to say so I didn't reply to them, but they all made my entire week❤  
> (And to the people who said they aren't into MizaKai but are interested in my writing- who knows? Maybe I'll convert you. ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

A few days went by without any contact from Kaito. Mizael wanted to shrug it off that he didn’t care, but truthfully, he really did want to see Kaito again. He was even more distracted than usual in his work, wondering when he’d be able to see him again.

He absent-mindedly made his way out of school, as always, when he saw Kaito waiting for him.

“Hey,” Kaito said. He was so  _ casual  _ about it. “Are you busy?”

“You have a lot of nerve just assuming I can see you whenever you want,” Mizael said, a faux irritation in his voice. “...But, no, I don’t have anything going on right now.”

“So there’s no issue, then,” Kaito said, slightly pleased with himself. “Let’s go talk somewhere.”

“Fine,” Mizael replied, still trying to hide the happiness in his voice, “but I get to pick where we go this time.”

***

Kaito scanned the top of the small observation tower Mizael had taken him to, then looked over at Mizael. He had already made himself comfortable, leaning on the railing surrounding the ledge.

“I tend to wander when I have nothing better to do,” Mizael said, looking over the streets of Heartland below. “It kills time and I can be alone.” He looked over to Kaito. “I like high places like this the best, though. There’s something comforting about being up this high.” Kaito walked up to him, leaning on the railing himself. 

“Maybe it has to do with your past life,” Kaito said, looking at Mizael.

“Maybe,” Mizael said, turning to Kaito. A smug expression crept onto his face. “After all, it is natural that a master of dragons such as myself would miss riding them.” 

“I guess so,” Kaito replied, amused. “You know, if you like the view from here,” he started, gesturing Mizael towards Heartland Tower, “you should see it from up there.”

“That tower…” Mizael said, focusing on it. “Sometimes I look at it at night, wondering what the view has to be like from it.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Kaito said. He looked to Mizael again. “I live there, you know.”

“I’m not sure why that surprises me. Of  _ course _ you would,” Mizael replied, looking to Kaito himself. “...But, is that an invitation?” 

“...We’ll see,” Kaito said, turning to look back outwards.

“It better be,” Mizael replied. “You can’t tease me with something like that and then take it away from me.”

A comfortable silence came over the two of them as they stood there, not feeling the need to speak. Abruptly, Kaito spoke up.

“My mother died in an accident.” It was such a blunt statement that caught Mizael completely off guard. He looked over at Kaito, who, without missing a beat, kept talking. “It was a little over seven years ago now. My brother, Haruto, was just a baby when it happened. He doesn’t remember her at all.” Kaito propped up his head in his hand as he continued to look over the streets of Heartland below.

“Your brother…”

Kaito glanced over to Mizael. “He was really, really sick. My father was doing everything he could just to keep him alive -- but he was so focused Haruto’s illness there was nobody left to actually take care of him.” His stance shifted as he turned slightly away. “So I did.” 

Mizael also shifted, making himself more open to Kaito. “You would have had to have been pretty young.”

“I built Orbital to do most of the work, so the worst of it wasn’t on me,” Kaito said, now turned around completely with his back against the railing. Despite his casual posture, he was more serious than before. “Haruto was the best thing to ever happen to me. I would do absolutely anything for him.” 

“I see,” Mizael said. “You sound pretty serious about that statement.”

Kaito closed his eyes. “Because I am. I would go through hell if it meant Haruto would be okay. I already have, actually.” He looked up as Mizael looked over to him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Kaito noticed the young man’s expression and decided to elaborate. “How much do you know about the World Duel Carnival?”

“I know about most of what happened,” Mizael answered, looking straight at Kaito. “You were a Numbers Hunter for your father, correct?”

“Yeah,” Kaito replied, leaning back somewhat. A bitter expression came onto his face. “...But I didn’t do it because I wanted to serve him. I was forced into it. Haruto was taken away from me. He was being tortured.” Kaito’s posture stiffened even more. “Everything I did was to save him.”

“Kaito…”

Kaito gripped the ledge, his back still turned from it. “It was horrible. The training we went through… And I still have no idea what happened to the people whose souls I stole when I took their Numbers.” He let go of the ledge, his arms slumping as he closed his eyes and sighed. “But I’d do it all again a million times over if it meant Haruto would be safe.”

Mizael put a hand on the ledge near Kaito. “You’re a good person.”

“Maybe,” Kaito replied, smiling. He looked over to Mizael. “Are you really all that different, though?”

“I guess not,” Mizael said, clearly enjoying the praise. “But that  _ was _ a different life, technically.”

“I think it applies to you in this life too, though.” 

“My, someone’s friendly today,” Mizael said, a smirk covering his face. It vanished quickly, though, as he grew curious. “...Why did you tell me all of this, though?”

“I wanted to repay you for telling me everything the other day,” Kaito replied as he turned back around. “I didn’t think it was fair for you to tell me all of that without knowing something about me as well.”

“I see,” Mizael said as he turned and leaned on the railing.

Kaito looked out, making a small sound. “I’m not used to talking about this kind of stuff to anyone besides Chris, though.” He gave Mizael a smile. “But it feels nice to talk with you.” 

Mizael smiled, his prideful bravado fading. “I like talking to you, too.”

They stayed there for a while, making small comments about things they saw, but otherwise staying in silence. It was then that Mizael made a small yawn.

“...I should probably get going,” Mizael said, a small annoyance coming to his expression. “I still have a lot of schoolwork to do.” 

“I understand,” Kaito replied, standing up straight. “It was nice talking to you today.”

“You too,” Mizael said as he stretched. As he started to leave, he turned to Kaito. “So, I’ll see you around, then?” 

Kaito smiled. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another headcanon that I doubt will come up in this fic but want to share: I like to think that Faker and Byron met and started studying the parallel worlds together when their spouses died in the same (work related) accident.
> 
> I posted this a little later than usual (not that 2 chapters is really a consistent update schedule, but I like what I have going), because last week was a very big week for another fandom and I got distracted (thanks, idol anime) but here it is. The plus side is, I now have the entire rest of this fic planned out, so now I just have to write it!  
> I really, really hate how this chapter came out, but hopefully you guys like it. ♥


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m going out,” Mizael said as he left the house one Sunday morning. He didn’t have anywhere in particular to go; he just wanted to walk and clear his thoughts over the past few days. It seemed like the more he didn’t want to think about Kaito, the more his thoughts about him distracted him from his work.

Which, naturally, is why Mizael just _had_ to run into him of all people on the busy streets of Heartland when he was trying to not think about him.

He was about to turn around when, of course, Kaito noticed him as well. The two ended up making eye contact. Not having another choice in the situation, Mizael walked over.

“Hey,” Mizael said somewhat distantly. There was a small boy with Kaito, he noticed -- Haruto, presumably. The child looked apprehensive as he looked up to Mizael.

“You’re…” Haruto clung to Kaito. He was hesitant as he looked up at Mizael, clearly not knowing how he should react in this situation. Kaito leaned down and put a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder.

“It’s okay,” Kaito said, giving Haruto a kind smile. “He’s a friend.”

"Are you sure…?”

Kaito’s smile softened. “Yes.” Still on Haruto’s level, Kaito looked up to Mizael. “Mizael, this is my brother, Haruto. Haruto, this is Mizael.”

“Nice to meet you, Haruto,” Mizael said as he forced a smile. It was the only thing he knew to do in this situation; kids were far from a strong point for him. Luckily, knowing the situation was safe, Haruto was outgoing enough for the both of them.

“Nice to meet you, Mizael!” Haruto smiled, a cheerful ambience coming to his face.

Kaito got up, his hand still on Haruto’s shoulder. “So, what are you up to? I hope we aren’t interrupting anything important for you.” There was just the slightest hint of a fond sarcasm in his voice as he said the second part, and Mizael was well aware of it.

“Nothing much,” Mizael replied. “You should consider yourself honored that I’m free right now.” He looked over the two of them. “What about you?”

“We’re just on our way home from running some errands.”

“Why don’t we spend some time together, then?” A smirk coming to his face, Mizael looked down to Haruto. “How about it, Haruto? Want to spend the day with a _real_ dragon tamer?”

Haruto’s face completely lit up, knowing Mizael wasn’t lying. “Brother, _can we_? Please?”

“I don’t see why not,” Kaito answered. “Anywhere you have in mind, Mizael?”

“Why don’t we let Haruto decide?”

“Can we go to the park, brother?” Haruto asked, his bright eyes looking up at Kaito.

Kaito smiled. “Of course.”

“Thank you!” Haruto said excitedly before looking straight to Mizael. “What was he like? Was he big? What was his name?”

The two were so wrapped up in their conversation, Mizael fighting to keep his confidence up as he answered Haruto’s constant stream of questions, that neither of them noticed the size of the smile that was on Kaito’s face the entire walk to the park.

***

The sound of small children playing surrounded Mizael as he watched the Tenjo brothers. He didn’t understand the appeal of swings, but Haruto was happy to be on one and Kaito was happy to push him, so he didn’t mind. Haruto eventually stopped the swing and looked over to Mizael.

“Is there something wrong?” Mizael asked, curious.

“Well, no, you just look bored,” Haruto said. “Do you want to go on the slide with me, Mizael?”

Mizael was clearly taken back by this, not knowing what to do. He looked from Haruto to Kaito a few times, and, seeing the encouraging smile on Kaito’s face, responded, “Sure.”

Haruto took Mizael’s hand and guided him up the slide -- Mizael still wasn’t sure how to feel going on something clearly meant for people much smaller than him, but he was already doing it. Haruto, now in his lap, looked expectantly at him for a second until he pushed them down.

Mizael was surprised to find that he actually… enjoyed going down the slide with Haruto. The two smiled at each other as Kaito walked up to them.

“You two look happy.”

“Well of course,” Mizael replied. “Haruto appreciates my dragon prowess.”

“And I don’t?” Kaito asked playfully. “You do remember that _I’m_ the one who gave you that title, don’t you?”

“Details, details,” Mizael said, waving off his comment as he looked down to Haruto. “What do you want to do next, Haruto?”

***

At some point, a group of children came over and invited Haruto to play tag with them. “Can I, brother?” he asked, looking to Kaito.

“Of course,” Kaito replied. “Mizael and I will be here.”

Kaito stretched his arms as he sat on the bench, relaxing his body. As the two of them watched Haruto, a peaceful expression came over Kaito’s face.

“My, you sure look pleased,” Mizael said, picking up on Kaito’s shift in demeanor immediately.

Kaito sighed calmly and turned to Mizael. “I can’t remember the last time I had a day like this. Haruto and I used to have them all the time, but…” He looked down briefly, his smile temporarily fading. “Even after everything that happened, I got so busy researching the parallel worlds that I still don’t have as much time anymore.” He looked up. “I miss it.”

“He sure is lively,” Mizael said, looking out. “He must have been a real handful when you were young.”

“Maybe,” Kaito replied with a relaxed shrug, “but we were so happy, I didn’t even mind. Haruto’s special to me.”

“I’ve noticed.” Mizael looked at Kaito. “You seem to be pretty special to him, as well.”

“We’ve been through a lot together,” Kaito said. “He’s just as protective of me as I am of him.”

“That explains his reaction to seeing me earlier,” Mizael said, leaning back in his seat. “Nothing makes a better first impression than being indirectly responsible for your older brother’s death.”

Kaito let out a small laugh. “He’s warmed up to you quickly, though.” He looked back over to Haruto, playing happily with the other children. “Haruto’s a sweet kid, he really is.”

The children soon dispersed, and Haruto walked up to the two men. “Ready to go?” Kaito asked, looking down at his brother.

“Yeah,” Haruto replied before smiling brightly as he turned to Mizael. “Thank you for today, Mizael! I had a lot of fun, and I made a ton of new friends!”

Mizael couldn’t help but smile when he realized that Haruto was including him as well in that statement. “Of course.” His soft smile quickly turned to an arrogant one, however, as he looked over to Kaito. “You know, if you miss having days like this so much, you should give me your number.” Mizael’s smirk quickly grew as he continued. “Maybe you’d loosen up for once. Besides,” his eyes quickly averted, “...I’d like to be able to have some say in when we’re able to see each other.”

“When you put it like that, I can’t really refuse, can I?” Kaito responded, smiling.

As they went their separate ways, Mizael didn’t understand why he felt so much happier than usual his entire walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

“Nice work today,” Chris said as he organized his desk.

“You too,” Kaito replied, not looking up from the papers he was looking through in the dim research area of the lab they were in. In the weeks that had now followed since Kaito started talking to Mizael regularly, it seemed as if staying this late was becoming a rarity.

“Oh, by the way,” Chris started, getting up and walking towards Kaito. “I’m leaving early tomorrow.” Kaito glanced over, curious. “Michael’s birthday is coming up, and there’s an encyclopedia about ancient cultures he’s been talking about constantly. Thomas found it in a nearby store, so we’re going to buy it for him.”

“I see,” Kaito said, looking back to his work. A small smile came on his face. “You’re such kind brothers.”

“...What about you?”

“What about me?” Kaito asked, not following.

“Are you leaving early tomorrow?” Chris pulled up a chair and sat next to Kaito, focusing on him. “You’ve been making a recurring trend of doing that lately, you know.”

Kaito finally put his work down, a playful expression coming to his face as he turned to Chris. “I assure you, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“It’s been happening for almost a month now,” Chris began. “It started with you coming back from running errands later than usual once, and not too long after it seemed as if something would ‘come up’ almost constantly.” His relaxed expression turned more serious as he stared intently at Kaito. “Before that day, the only thing that could ever get you to put your work down for a second, morning or night, was if Haruto needed you.” 

Chris rested his hand against his face, his focus not breaking as Kaito listened to him. “I’m not bothered by it, mind you -- you overwork yourself, and you always look so relaxed the next day after whatever you do. If anything, I’m happy for you.”

“...What are you implying?” 

Chris leaned in, getting straight to the point. “Kaito, are you dating someone?”

Kaito was clearly taken back by the statement; for several seconds, all he could do was stare in surprise. When he finally did compose himself, his response was a simple, “What?”

“You heard my question,” Chris replied, an amused smile on his face. “But I’m sad. I’d always hoped I would be the first to know if you were in a relationship, yet Haruto seems to know what you’re up to.”

Kaito was cornered now -- he never intended to hide he was talking to Mizael from Chris, it just simply never came up. The fact of the matter was, though, that the two of them  _ weren’t  _ dating. 

“...I can promise you, Chris, I’m not dating anyone.” Kaito finally responded. “I have been talking to someone, yes, but there’s nothing romantic between us.”

“Oh?” Chris asked curiously, his interests piqued.

“Do you remember Mizael, the Barian Emperor?” Kaito’s body relaxing as he eased into the conversation.

“Why, yes, I do,” Chris responded facetiously. “...It’s hard to forget the name of the man who killed both me  _ and _ my younger brother.”

Kaito made a face at Chris, clearly having forgotten that detail, before he continued. “Astral revived the Barians and they go to Heartland Academy now, apparently.”

“Oh, believe me,” Chris said, turning in his chair and looking back to Kaito, an annoyed expression covering his face. “I know  _ all about the Barians. _ ” 

“Hm?” Kaito replied curiously.

“...Ryouga and my brother. They’ve been talking.” Chris closed his eyes, looking agitated. “I love Thomas dearly, and as long as he’s happy, I’m happy. I just don’t understand why the two of them have to shout  _ all the time _ .” Kaito raised an eyebrow, clearly considering making a comment on this statement. Catching the look in his eye, Chris quickly changed the subject. “But still, I’m somewhat surprised about you and Mizael. How did you two come into contact?”

“It just happened one day,” Kaito replied. “We just bumped into each other one morning, and things went from there.” 

“I see.”

Kaito leaned back in his chair and smiled. “There’s something about him that makes me feel like I can be open around him.” He looked to Chris. “Almost as open as I am with you.”

“Maybe even more, considering you hid him from me for so long,” Chris said teasingly.

“I didn’t mean to, I just simply forgot to tell you,” Kaito replied, hints of affection and annoyance in his voice.

“That’s  _ quite _ a lot of times you forgot,” Chris focused himself back to Kaito. “...What about Haruto?”

“Mizael bumped into Haruto and me when we were out once,” Kaito replied, his entire body relaxing. “He ended up spending the day with us. Haruto likes him a lot.”

“...I see,” Chris said, scrutinizing Kaito’s responses carefully.

Kaito picked up on Chris’s focus. “What are you thinking?”

“You know, you’re really bad at hiding when you have feelings for people.”

Kaito looked at Chris, stunned. He shouldn’t have been surprised; Chris always had a way of figuring him out. But for him to catch on so quickly -- this was probably his intention from the beginning, and Kaito fell right into his trap. 

“Your smile looks different when you talk about him,” Chris continued. “If I didn’t catch it earlier in this conversation, or all those times I’d see you after you were with him, the look on your face when you talked about him and Haruto would have given it away immediately.” 

“...You’re too good at this, you know that?” Kaito said, admitting defeat.

“So you admit it?”

“I stand by my original statement,” Kaito replied. “There is nothing romantic between Mizael and me.” He closed his eyes, feeling a warmth coming to his cheeks. “...Though, I can’t say I’d be opposed if there was.” 

“Kaito,” Chris gave him as satisfied smirk as he got up. “...What are we ever going to do with you?”

“So, now you got the information you wanted out of me, you’re just going to leave?” Kaito asked as he got up, leaving his work in a messy pile on his desk. “How cruel, Christopher.”

“I’m just going home to spend time with my family,” Was his simple response as he waited from the doorway. “It’s getting late.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then,” Kaito said as he caught up to him.

“Likewise.”

As the two made their way out, Kaito had one final remark.

“When something happens, you’ll be the first to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Can I change PoV for one chapter like this? Is that allowed? Especially since I don't plan to do it again? I don't know, but I did it, and that's that.
> 
> With this chapter I really was really focusing on platonic intimacy- it's a concept that's become very important to me and how I view my life, and it's something that sums up how I feel about Kaito and V's relationship pretty well. (Though I think I could probably get behind Kaito/V/Mizael polyamory, too, if someone talked to me about it.)
> 
> Also, this is the official halfway mark for this fic. Amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

Mizael looked to the night sky as he made his way down the illuminated streets of Heartland. There was some point in the weeks that passed where the other Barians found out about him and Kaito -- much to his annoyance. At the very least, it seemed to get the lectures from Durbe to stop, and he didn’t have to make excuses as to where he was going or why he was late anymore. Whether that was worth the offhanded comments they all seemed to make about their relationship, especially tonight, or not, he wasn’t quite sure yet. Merag in particular seemed to love teasing him about the relationship he didn’t have, and there was a look in Alit’s eye lately that he didn’t trust. Regardless, Mizael soon made his way to the entrance of Heartland Tower and the young man waiting for him there.

***

As he gripped the railing of the Heartland Tower balcony, Mizael looked out to the bright lights dancing around Heartland, stunned. “You were right,” he finally said after a few minutes, still looking out. “It’s beautiful.”

“I thought you’d like it,” Kaito replied, looking to Mizael. “Though I prefer the stars.”

“I’m not surprised,” Mizael said, finally looking over at Kaito. “It’s too bad that it’s so bright out here, you can never see them.”

Kaito leaned in, closer to Mizael. “I know a place far from here where the stars are absolutely beautiful.” He looked up as he smiled. “A special place between Haruto and me.”

Mizael looked at Kaito and smiled. “It sounds nice. I want to see it.”

“Maybe someday when I have more time. It’s so far, we’d probably stay a few days.” Kaito looked away, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. “...But, I’d like to show it to you, too.”

There was something comforting that came from the two of them standing together like this, but Mizael couldn’t place his finger on what he liked about it. Something about Kaito made him feel… different. Though the city below seemed to captivate Mizael, his gaze eventually turned upward.

“The moon sure is bright tonight.”

“Yeah,” Kaito replied. “It’ll be full in a couple of weeks.”

As Mizael’s gaze focused on the moon, he was reminded of something. It seemed as if there had been an unspoken rule that developed between the two of them in the time they spent together. In this moment, however, Mizael found himself having to break it.

“...Kaito?”

Curiously, Kaito looked at him. “Yes?”

“Why did you trust me? With Numeron Dragon, I mean.” He looked down. Talking about what happened on the moon was unheard of between them.

Kaito looked surprised for a moment, but he soon was deep in thought. “You believed in your dragons.” He leaned on the railway of the balcony. “The thought of betraying them never even occurred to you. You were so firm in your loyalty that I knew you’d make the right decision in the end.” A smile came to his face as he looked at Mizael. “I was clearly right, considering we’re here now.”

“I see,” Mizael replied, looking back out as he processed the answer.

“What about you?” Kaito asked. “Why did you decide to fight Don Thousand in the end?”

Mizael shifted in place, his gaze focused on the moon. “Because of you.” Kaito looked surprised, clearly not expecting Mizael’s answer to be so blunt. Looking at Kaito, Mizael continued. “You taught me to believe in people. When you gave me Numeron Dragon, I knew what I had to do. I realized it in our duel.”

Kaito smiled warmly at Mizael. “I knew you would.” The warmth of Kaito’s hand wrapped around Mizael’s own.

Though he didn’t mind it, Mizael found himself moving his hand away from the sudden intimacy out of surprise. The atmosphere between the two of them had an entirely different tone tonight. Despite this being the first time they were here together, this was far from the first time Mizael had met up with Kaito at night. Yet, it felt less casual than the other times. Even when they’d talk about private things before, it didn’t feel as personal as it did now.

“...Sorry,” Kaito said, noticing Mizael’s reaction. Mizael snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kaito. Though he wasn’t sure what was happening between them in this moment, he realized that part of him liked it.

“No, it’s fine.” His hand slid back to Kaito’s, and they stayed like that as they watched the lights of the city below until Mizael finally left.

If the others found out what happened tonight, Mizael realized, they would never let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come on, this way,” Alit hurriedly said to Mizael.

“...You know, I can walk for myself.” Mizael looked down at his wrists, which were being pulled by Alit and Gilag. He’d felt different the past few days since the night on Heartland Tower, still not sure how to feel about the direction his relationship with Kaito was taking. Evidently, the other two former Barians had taken notice in his change in behavior. “Where are you taking me, anyways?”

“Don’t worry,” Gilag replied. “We’ll be there soon.”

Though Mizael trusted Alit and Gilag and he had more than the means to protect himself, he still felt unnerved walking through a dark street like this at night. Sure enough, however, within a block the three were at their destination. As Mizael looked at the flickering sign, a puzzled look came to his face.

“The… BARian…?” How did the two of them even know about this place? Moreover, why did it exist at all?

“Are you coming or not?” Alit asked impatiently from the doorway. Mizael reluctantly followed, knowing he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Mizael took a sip of his glass of water as he glanced around the dimly lit bar. There was something uncomfortable to him in the atmosphere, yet Alit and Gilag seemed to have made themselves right at home. Something about them was… off, though. The happy-go-lucky aura from the two of them was replaced with something more serious. Maybe Mizael was wrong. Maybe this wasn’t going to be something idiotic involving his and Kaito’s relationship, but something legitimately important.

Realizing he’d never know what was going on if he didn’t say anything, Mizael decided to speak. “So, what’s so important that the two of you had to drag me to some shady bar in the dead of night to talk to me?”

“You see” Alit started, milkshake in hand. “We might not be Barians anymore, but we still have our pride, right?”

“Of course,” Mizael said as he tried to figure out what Alit was planning.

“Well, Gilag and I have been using our pride to fight a new battle.” Alit leaned in. “And we want to recruit you.”

“A new battle…?” Mizael leaned in as well, getting serious. “Of what kind?”

Gilag chuckled. “It’s a very honorable battle; one Alit and I are taking very seriously.” Mizael tensed up, not liking or expecting the serious situation he found himself in. They weren’t Barians anymore, and Astral surely had any threats to their worlds under control. When Mizael looked at how serious their faces were, though, he knew this was something he couldn’t take lightly. He braced himself for the worst as Gilag continued. “We’re fighting…”

“...The battle of love!” Alit proudly finished.

The room turned dead silent. For several seconds, all Mizael could do was sit there, dumbfounded. He looked around the bar, then back to Alit and Gilag. He looked to his hands. He looked at the glass of water resting on the counter, which he surely would have spat all over them had he been drinking it. He finally regained his composure and looked back at them.

“You’re… What?”

“You heard us!” Alit shouted excitedly. “We come here to plan out our conquests for people's’ hearts!”

Mizael rested his cheek into his palm, his finger pressed against his temple. “Do you have any idea…” He sighed. He should have expected this, really. He didn’t know why he didn’t expect this. “...Nevermind. Why are you involving _me_ in this?”

“That should be obvious!” Alit pointed at Mizael. “We all know how you feel about Kaito!”

“We’ve been working on Alit’s plans to charm Yuma lately,” Gilag added between bites of his katsudon, “but we noticed how different you’ve been acting lately and decided to help you out!”

Mizael sighed again, realizing he was out of one minefield and into another. He’d have to answer carefully if he didn’t want these two to make things even more complicated for him than they already were.

“...I’m honored, really. But you don’t have to do this. There’s nothing betw-”

“Bull _crap_ there’s nothing between you two!” Alit shouted in Mizael’s face. “There’s a passion in your eyes lately, and I know it’s from Kaito!”

Mizael’s cheeks went red as he sat in a deadlock with Alit. He was put on the spot now, forced to confront feelings he himself didn’t even understand. “Even if I did feel that way, why would I want your help? Might I remind you that none of your plans have ever worked, even a little?”

“That’s because that Arclight bastard keeps getting in the way!” Alit slammed his fist on the bar counter. “But you don’t have anything in your way like I do! That’s why you should go for it!”

“Didn’t you just say you still have your pride as a Barian?” Gilag chimed in. “No -- don’t you have your pride as a _man_?”

“...Fine,” Mizael said, just wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible. “I’ll humor you guys. What do you have in mind?”

“We knew you’d understand!” Gilag said, grinning.

“The most important thing to do is set the mood,” Alit started. “I generally go with my signature counter strategy, but I think a direct approach would be better for you.” He gestured with his milkshake. “You’re both pretty straightforward people is why. Anyways, mood is key -- if you don’t set things up right, it’ll end in disaster.”

“You mean like every single thing you’ve ever tri-”

“--That’s not the point!” Alit snapped back instantly. Mizael couldn’t help but feel a small smile creep onto his face in amusement. “God, you should be thankful you’d have an easy time with this to begin with, let alone how easier it’ll be with our help. I have no idea what this guy sees in you.”

The smile vanished from Mizael’s face just as quickly as it came as he resisted the urge to punch Alit square in the face.

***

Mizael stretched as he stumbled his way into bed. He’d never admit it, but he did enjoy Alit and Gilag’s presence deep down. Dare he think it -- he wouldn’t mind nights like this more often. Though it focused around something Mizael didn’t want to talk about, he supposed, if anything positive came from this night, their distorted perception of Kaito from their ridiculously elaborate plans was amusing.

Mizael’s thoughts shifted as he turned in his bed, a feeling of fear coming over him. For all of his absurd ideas, Alit was right about one thing.

He had feelings for Kaito. And he didn’t know what to think about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way back when I first decided to write this fic and had just made my planning document, before I even had the first chapter planned out, I made a simple note to myself:  
> "-for the love of god whatever you do when mizael starts realizing he has feelings for kaito please put a fucking BARian chapter in with alit and gilag, this is the most important thing you can do in this entire fanfiction, niki."  
> So, here it is at long last, me circa two months ago. For as much as I wanted to write this, I don't think I like how it turned out... My beta liked it, though, so hopefully you guys do, too.  
> I like Alit a lot. He's really fun and I think he has a lot of good dynamics with other characters. Zexal made me break my "no multishipping" morals, because I find it really hard to pick between Alit/Yuma and III/Yuma, ha.
> 
> Also, as compensation for no update last week (for all like 2 people who follow this), [I drew one of my favorite domestic MizaKai headcanons.](http://blooming-blooming.tumblr.com/post/140596311444/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I awkwardly shoehorn in conflict, and also an Utena reference.

Mizael groaned as he felt the sun shine in his face the next morning. Pulling up the sheets covering him, he turned away from the window. Though Mizael had started to enjoy mornings as he adjusted to waking up, he wasn’t used to being out late at night. The fact that he had issues falling asleep, focused on thoughts about his situation, certainly didn’t help.

He rubbed his strained eyes, wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep. His thoughts started drifting back out of the realm of the awake when he heard the sound of his D-Gazer going off. Though Mizael hated having to wear it for duels now, he supposed the communication feature  _ was  _ nice. The less contraptions he needed to buy for basic human needs, the better, he rationalized.

However, at this moment, hearing the tiny device loudly go off was the last thing Mizael wanted to deal with. He frustratedly pulled his arm out of the blankets, not bothering to open his eyes, and felt around his side table until he finally snatched the D-Gazer. Mizael groggily brought it to his face.

“...Hello?”

“So much for, ‘I’ve realized that mornings are actually really pleasant.’”

Great. The one person Mizael  _ didn’t  _ want to talk to at this moment. He’d expected it, though; there weren’t many people he talked to besides Kaito, and any of the Barians would have just barged into his room if they wanted him. 

“I was out late last night,” Mizael retorted as he sat up, slowly opening his eyes again. “...What time is it, anyways? It has to be late if  _ you’re _ up on a Sunday without errands to run.”

“Hey, I can be awake early if I really want-”

“More like if you stay up the entire night before.” A small sigh at the other end of the line, letting Mizael know he won. Though he still didn’t like being the recipient, teasing had become more commonplace between him and Kaito. There was a sense of familiarity it gave Mizael that he’d never known before. In a way, it was pleasant.

“...It’s noon, by the way.”

“Thanks.” Mizael rested his head against the wall behind his bed. Noon. He really was having difficulty processing things if his body didn’t wake him up hours ago. “...Why are you calling, anyways?”

“I was wondering if you’re busy tonight.”

A sinking feeling filled Mizael’s stomach.  _ You need time alone,  _ he told himself.  _ Just say no so you can sort things out first.  _ But what did Mizael even do when he needed to sort things out? He talked things out to Kaito and got his input. Of course. Mizael dwelled over what to do for several seconds, forgetting he was even talking to Kaito.

“...Are you still there? It’s all right if you can’t do anything. I understand.” Kaito’s voice snapped Mizael back into reality.

“No, it’s fine. I want to see you.” 

Wait. Mizael ended up speaking out of instinct, going against his better judgment. He could still take it back, Kaito would understand --

“That makes me happy to hear,” Kaito replied, a warmth in his voice. “I’ll see you tonight, then.”

“...Yeah,” Mizael said as he hastily hung up. Perhaps not the best move, but he could throw an excuse out later for the abrupt end. Kaito was sure to message him a place and time to meet up, anyways. Mizael slowly sank back into the covers of his bed to try to prepare for seeing him.

It wouldn’t be that bad. Kaito was so patient, understanding. All Mizael had to do was explain that there was a lot he didn’t understand about their relationship. That he liked spending time with Kaito, but as of now all he felt too much pressure from others. Kaito would understand, give him space, and help in any way he could, like he always did. Mizael could get the other Barians to back off easily; when he was mad enough, not even  _ Vector _ dared mess with him.

If this was so easy, then, why did Mizael have so many knots in his stomach thinking about it?

He sighed as he forced himself to finally get out of bed and take a shower.

***

The cold air stung Mizael’s cheeks as he made his way to the observation tower. He moved his arms in the gray sweater he had on; it was too big for him, but he hoped that would help keep him warmer. Sadly, that was not the case. He let out a frustrated sigh. Mizael hated cold weather, and he knew this was only the beginning. 

The knots in his stomach from earlier hadn’t left -- was this what the humans called anxiety? What reason did he even have to be anxious? Out of his hundreds of years of being alive, Mizael had been through much worse than what he was going through now. Yet, all the same, the tension he was feeling didn’t show any signs of leaving any time soon. This entire situation was such a pain, and he wondered if he could still get away with telling Kaito something came up. 

All the same, he was soon at the top of the tower anyways.

“I’m surprised to see you’re on time for once,” Mizael commented casually to the young man standing before him as he perched himself in his usual spot. “You have a lot of nerve inviting me out this late when I have school tomorrow, by the way.”

“As studious as ever,” Kaito said amusedly as he joined Mizael.

“The people and the information that’s clearly useless are annoying, but I  _ do _ enjoy learning new things,” Mizael replied. He blew out quietly, finding a weird comfort in seeing his breath. Anything to help him get through this.

“That’s just like you,” Kaito said. A smile came to his face. “It feels like we haven’t talked in a while, though maybe that’s presumptuous of me when it’s only been a few days.” Mizael tensed up at the direction the conversation was going in, which Kaito picked up on immediately. “Is something wrong?”

“...It’s nothing.” Mizael’s chest felt as if it was closing in; this was the exact opposite of what he should be saying, but he couldn’t find the ability to say what he wanted to.

“Mizael, if you have a problem, don’t be afraid to come to me first.” Kaito’s hand gingerly rubbed Mizael’s as Mizael turned to look at him. “I want us to be close like that.” Mizael pulled his hand away from Kaito’s, his chest feeling even tighter. “...Was that too forward?” 

“No,” Mizael said quietly, feeling himself start to tremble. Everything felt as if it was slowly crashing down. He wanted to talk to Kaito. He trusted Kaito. In this moment, though, he was paralyzed. Kaito’s life was so much simpler than Mizael’s. Mizael had been through things that Kaito could never understand, no matter how much he wanted to help him. The difference was so stark now, Mizael didn’t know how he never noticed it before. At once, Mizael was overwhelmed by a fear he’d never felt before. “...I have to go.”

“Is everything okay?” Kaito’s face was filled with concern. “Mizael, I-”

“I told you, it’s  _ nothing _ .” Mizael slapped Kaito’s hand away as he shouted. Kaito stared in a surprise in silence as Mizael realized what he’d done. 

“Mizael…”

“...I’m sorry. I need some time alone.” With that, Mizael darted down the staircase and back home, Kaito’s voice calling out for him ringing in his ears all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having midterms the same week that all your friends except you have spring break combined with procrastination does not make for a good combination when writing fics.  
> It's funny; I really, /really/ didn't want to write this chapter, but I think it came out decent for how much I put off writing it.
> 
> [Here's](http://blooming-blooming.tumblr.com/post/142092522739/) another compensation doodle for how long I went without updating, which unintentionally looks like a sequel to the last time I posted art at the end of a chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Mizael slumped over his desk, trying desperately to stay awake during a class he didn’t care about. A week had already passed since the incident on the tower, and Mizael felt no better about it now than he had then. Kaito had tried contacting him multiple times since, but Mizael could never bring himself to answer. As of a few days ago, it seemed even Kaito had given up.

It was pathetic, really; Mizael was a proud Barian emperor, a master of dragons. His skill was unmatched by almost anyone. He’d been alive eight hundred years and experienced things incomprehensible to humans. Yet, here he was, scared completely to have a simple conversation with one of them. He wondered how he managed to fall so far.

Maybe it wasn’t right for him to compare Kaito to other humans, though. After all, Kaito was the one person who managed to best him. Which made Mizael’s actions even more baffling to himself; he held nothing but the highest respect for Kaito Tenjo, yet he was completely disregarding his feelings, no doubt hurting him in the process. Mizael couldn’t help but feel a little sick with himself over the whole thing.

The sound of students shuffling to get their things and move out of the classroom caused Mizael’s eyes to snap open -- so much for not falling asleep -- and gather his own things. He looked down in annoyance at the blank notebook page, knowing he was going to regret this when studying later. That’s what he had Durbe for, at the very least.

As if on cue, Durbe appeared next to Mizael.

“Do you have time to talk?” His voice was stern, his eyes serious. Just what Mizael wanted, an incoming lecture.

_No_ , Mizael wanted to say. _I don’t have time to talk about how I was doing so well and now I’m not, and how I need to try harder because you want me to._ He would have to hear what Durbe wanted to say at some point though, so with a sigh and a bored tone he simply said, “Yes.”

“What happened?” Durbe asked as he took a seat next to Mizael in the now empty classroom. Mizael instinctively turned away, making it clear he was only here because he had to be. “You were doing so well,” --there it is-- “but this entire week you’ve been so closed off.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Mizael replied, apathetic.

“You don’t have to, but have you tried to resolve whatever happened?” Durbe’s gaze on Mizael turned more intense. “It’s not good for you to be like this. You’re always so tense, and you’re not talking to others as much --”

“Durbe,” Mizael said. “You have no idea what happened, correct?”  
“..No,” Durbe replied. “I can assume it has to do with Kaito, but you haven’t said a word about it to anyone.”

“If you don’t know, then I suggest you stay out of it,” was all Mizael said as he got up and promptly left the room, much to Durbe’s objections.

Mizael sighed as he made his way out of the building. Perhaps he was too harsh -- after all, all Durbe wanted to do was help -- but he was far too strained right now to put up with him putting his nose where it didn’t belong. _Have you tried to resolve whatever happened?_ If Mizael could find the strength to do that, he wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

“You look troubled.”

Mizael snapped around quickly, prepared to tell whoever was there to just leave him alone, when he stopped in his tracks. “You’re--”

“Long time no see.” Chris said, standing confidently.

“...Christopher Arclight.” The man who had taught Kaito how to duel, and from personal experience, someone who Mizael could say was a formidable opponent himself. Mizael put up his guard, not knowing how to respond to seeing him.

“You’re awfully formal. Just call me Chris.” He walked over to Mizael. “Are you busy?”

“I’ve already had one lecture today, I suppose one more couldn’t hurt,” Mizael said as he walked towards the school gates. He stopped and turned, looking expectantly towards Chris, knowing he’d have a place in mind for where they should talk.

“You’re so forward, too.” Chris said as he joined Mizael. “I can see why Kaito is so interested in you.”

Chris’s words hurt Mizael more than they meant to as he followed him to talk.

***

“Let’s just get this over with,” Mizael said as he sat on a bench overlooking the ocean next to Heartland. “I know what this is about.”

“For all you know, I could want to talk to you about our duel, and just never had the time to before,” Chris replied matter-of-factly as he looked to Mizael. “...But, yes, I have come out of interest of a dear friend. I don’t intend to lecture you, though.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Mizael replied simply, waiting for Chris to get to the point. If nothing else, he appreciated that he was being respected while having to talk about something he didn’t want to talk about.

“I’m worried about Kaito. He’s been overworking himself much more recently.” Chris looked to Mizael, his expression serious. “Even Haruto can’t get him to stop. It’s starting to get concerning.” Mizael couldn’t help but feel guilt as he listened. “You’ve been close to him lately. I just thought you might know what to do to help him.”

Mizael stayed where he was, unresponsive. He knew exactly what Chris was getting at.

“I know what it’s like to be caught in conflicts,” Chris started. “I don’t expect you to say anything to me. This isn’t my business, after all. I just thought I’d give some perspective.”

“...You’re awfully presumptuous, acting as if you’re my senior.”

Chris smirked in amusement at Mizael’s response. “I’m just trying to help out a friend.”

Mizael turned to Chris, his expression more open than before. “He blames himself for what happened, doesn’t he?”

Chris stretched in his seat as he looked out. “Kaito is a person who takes on a lot of burdens. It’s not surprising that he’d force this on himself, too.”

Mizael’s expression saddened. “He needs to take care of himself better. He shouldn’t blame himself.”

“For what it’s worth, he was improving greatly until last week.” Chris looked at Mizael. He said nothing more, but they both knew what he was thinking.

“...I’m not saying anything. Whatever you do is your decision to make,” Chris started as he got up. “Do what’s best for you.” He turned to leave. “I’ll see you around.”

“...Yeah,” Mizael said, still deep in thought. And with that, Chris was gone.

Mizael sat alone on the bench for a few minutes, but with his focus it felt like hours. _Do what’s best for you._ Such simple advice he’d never asked for, and yet it was what he needed desperately to hear.

When Mizael thought about what was best for himself, his thoughts always came back to Kaito. Kaito cared about Mizael, and it showed; Kaito was always so interested in what Mizael had to say, even listening intently to Mizael’s most mundane of complaints about his day. Talking to Kaito made Mizael feel safe, like he found someone he could truly trust who understood him. The more Mizael thought about this, the more he realized how happy Kaito truly made him feel. He eventually stood up from the bench. Mizael found his answer.

He pulled out his D Gazer and dialed a number that had become all too familiar to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for 300 hits and 30 kudos! ❤


	10. Chapter 10

The balcony to Heartland Tower was lit only with the stars and the full moon’s illumination as Mizael looked to the young man standing parallel to him. After coming this far, backing down was absolutely not an option. Despite this, now that he was actually here, he felt frozen. 

“I didn’t expect you to call me here,” Kaito was defensive as he made the statement, clearly still processing what had happened the week before. Mizael could sense fear, and it hurt knowing he was the cause of it.

“I wanted to talk to you,” was Mizael’s simple response.

Kaito looked as if he considered making a comment, but stopped himself at the last second. “...Go on.”

Mizael was finding that he didn’t know how to approach the subject; there was a lot to be said at once. He balled his hand to a fist, trying to find strength, and looked at Kaito. “There’s a lot I don’t understand about being human. There are some things I don’t think I ever will understand. It scares me. I feel like I don’t know who I am anymore.” Kaito tensed up, but Mizael fought his fear from the reaction and kept talking. “But I don’t feel that way around you. I feel safe with you, like you understand me better than others. Except, lately, that’s made me feel different, too, and I don’t know what to do.” He looked away, his expression pained. “I’m scared.”

Kaito took a step closer, his guard coming down. “Mizael…”

Mizael snapped back to look at Kaito again. “Kaito Tenjo, you’ve changed me. You’ve changed me in more ways than I can say.” He took a slight pause before he continued. “I’m more open because of you. I’ve found myself being more patient with others after talking to you more. When there’s something about the human world I don’t understand, you help me with no judgment. It goes deeper than that, though.” A surprised look came to Kaito’s face as Mizael kept talking. “It goes farther than when we were revived. Your dying words changed my entire perspective on how to live. I don’t even know who I would be if it wasn’t for you.”

Walking ever closer, Kaito’s expression softened even more. “Mizael, I feel so at peace when I’m with you. Like I’ve known you my entire life.” He put a hand on Mizael’s shoulder as he kept talking. “There’s something about the way you talk that I love listening to -- you’re such an interesting and beautiful person. You’ve helped me see so many new things in the world.”

“Kaito, what are you --”

Without a word, Kaito stepped closer, leaned up, and kissed Mizael. 

“You’re so much more talkative than usual tonight, though,” Kaito said, pulling back.

Mizael’s eyes locked with Kaito’s as he stared, his face completely red with surprise, trying to take in what just happened. After a moment, he smiled.

“And you’re more forward.”

Kaito smiled the biggest Mizael had ever seen before. “Maybe, but it helped my feelings reach you.” He took Mizael’s hands in his own, interlocking fingers.

Mizael’s face went from red to redder as he looked away. He was too old to be getting embarrassed over something like this. “...Stop, you sound like a schoolgirl.”

“Do I? Or are you just embarrassed to admit you feel the same way?” Kaito asked teasingly as he looked at Mizael’s face. “This isn’t the first time I’ve taken action to show you how I feel, you know.”

Mizael looked back at Kaito and smiled, knowing he was sincere. After a pause, though, his smile faded as he freed his hands and turned away, gripping the railing.

“...It’s not going to be easy. As long as I remain human, I’ll have a lot of problems you can’t help me with.” Mizael looked up to the moon. “I’ve been through a lot you can never understand.”

Kaito took a step forward, brushing a lock of hair out of Mizael’s face as he took in his profile. “I know. I’ve already accepted that.” Mizael looked down at Kaito as he continued. “I don’t care. I want to be with you through anything. Mizael, I love you.”

Mizael turned to face Kaito head on, taken aback for a second, then sighed. “You’re too young to know what those words mean.” He smiled. “You’re so serious about this, though, I suppose I can’t say no to you.” He pulled Kaito in for another kiss as the entire world seemed to vanish around them. Even the cold seemed to disappear as Mizael felt Kaito’s arms wrap around him in an embrace. They soon slowly parted, Kaito’s cheeks pink as he looked to Mizael and smiled.

“You’re even prettier in the moonlight.”

Mizael leaned on the railing as he let out an affectionate sigh. “I’m going to have to get used to you saying embarrassing things like that, aren’t I?”

Kaito slid a hand over Mizael’s. “Mmm-hmm.”

“...I’m too old for this.” His head had already found his way into his free hand as he looked out to Heartland, Kaito joining him in taking in the view.

For the first time, Mizael thought that maybe being human wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, with that, it's over. I'm not sure how I feel about this work overall; I wrote the first few chapters immediately after finishing Zexal, so it was before a lot of my thoughts had been cemented/headcanons established/etc. (I've almost finished Zexal for a second time as of now, for reference.) However, I've also never written anything with multiple chapters before, especially on this scale, so I'm very proud that I managed to finish this! I also like seeing how my writing progressed, too. 
> 
> I have plans for some more stuff involving these two (because boy, do I love them) in the future; in particular, a plethora of domestic oneshots, though I'm toying with the idea of a longfic that takes place a few years after Zexal ends, too. Possibly an AU fic as well. I'm also open to prompts for Zexal as a whole; my tumblr and twitter are in my profile if someone wants to drop a request! (Though it may be presumptuous of me to think people would want that, haha.)
> 
> Finally, I'd like to thank every single person who has read, kept up with updates (even how they fizzled out so badly after my initial weekly schedule, whoops), left kudos, bookmarked, commented, etc on this! ♥♥♥ Your support all means the absolute world to me. A special thank you to my beta, too, for helping me sort stuff out as I went and taking the time to edit this.


End file.
